ODST: A Simple Life
by VulporAnime
Summary: The life of an ODST in his squad... First Halo Fanfic...derp


**A/N: For those of you unfamiliar with Halo terminology. I will be providing what acronyms and words mean somewhere in the story. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. As long as you're not just plain out insulting then I'll happily accept constructive criticism.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Okay, let's get things straight. This is _not_ a diary. It's simply some kind of book that I can be remembered by if I...pass on in the war. Sure, being an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper doesn't sound like fun or anything like that, but it has it's ups and downs. I mean, who doesn't love plummeting feet first into enemy lines while being protected by nothing except an S.O.E.I.V. But I'm getting ahead of myself now since you, the reader, probably have no clue what i'm talking about.

Well first off, my name is Buck. No, I'm not the famous Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck. He's in a whole different league of his own. I'm just a lowly ODST that's fighting for humanity's survival, no big deal. Well my first name is Buck and my last name is Anderson. Most call me Bucky or Bucktooth, but after the war I hope I'll be known as Buck the Great or something cool like that. When I first joined the U.N.S.C. I was about 20 years old and itching for a fight with the covenant. You see, the covenant bastards have been waging war with us humans for years now and I felt the urge to throw my fair share into the fight. Most people said this was suicide since even the invincible spartans died in battle too, or so they say. I, for one, don't believe that spartans die. Spartans are just MIA, never dead.

Well I had a splendid time in the military. I don't know what I would've done without the constant yelling, push-ups, sit-ups, and so on. Despite these downers, the military was fun, so to speak. It didn't have videogames and movie theaters or anything else along those lines. The military just had simple fun, which was enough for me. Besides going around and shooting covenant like badasses, we marines just chilled out and relaxed whenever we could, but all this didn't come without a cost. Whenever we did fight, casualties were high and morale was very low. Even a few of us tried to commit suicide, the situation was that harsh... Looking back now, I thought I'd be the next dead, not an ODST of all things.

So after serving the marine corps for about 2 years and successfully surviving suicidal mission after suicidal mission, I was drafted into a Special Forces Group. I then became captain and was quite proud with my rank. I even had the skills to prove it, being the best shot in my platoon and what not. Overall, I was what you could call "the best," when it came to the marines.

After that, things didn't exactly go my way. Things just went from bad to worse you could say, but that all really depends on your opinion. First of all, I was enlisted into the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers for training, which nearly gave me a heart attack at first. Second of all, I wasn't just an ODST for Deep Ground Surveillance or Long Range Reconnaissance, I was one of the big boys that was placed in Direct Action and Intervention of Covenant Fleets.

I never knew how bad it would be and thought that direct action would be a piece of cake for me. I thought that the ODST instructors overworked us with their consistent yelling and orders. It wasn't so though, once I had gone into action, I understood exactly why my training was utterly terrible.

After 6 months of training and two inserructionist engagements, I was the full fledged marksman of squad 8 of the 105th Shock Trooper Division. All that leads up to today, which is where my real story begins...

* * *

**A/N: This story will be told for a first person experience and will switch point of views ever so often. Mainly between Buck and the spartan that will be introduced later on. If anybody has any questions, please go ahead and ask. All information is received from Halo Nation Wiki and I do NOT own Halo or anything of this.**


End file.
